Life As We Know It
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Sequel to Life Starts Now. The Bolton's start a new chapter of their life. Parenthood. Watch the families go through fights, tears, anger, love, and heartbreak.
1. She's My Baby

A year and a half later, the Bolton family had gone through ups and downs. Blake, Rachel and Ben's son was one and a half. He had started walking with the help of his parents. Blake had dark brown hair and big blue eyes. Ben and Rachel couldn't believe how big Blake was getting. Like her brother, Sam was doing well. She went back to school and is currently working on getting her degree. Brie was two years old and looked exactly like Sam. She saw her father, Bryan, every other weekend. Brie was walking and started to talk and was able to say simple words. Ben, Rachel, and Blake were going over to Sam's for dinner.

"Brie, what are you doing?" Sam asked the toddler.

"Coloring" Brie said as she looked at her coloring book.

"Uncle Ben and Aunt Rachel are going to come over soon" Sam said.

"BENNY!" Brie yelled.

Sam laughed and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"He will be here soon" Sam said.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sam walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hi Benny" Sam said as she hugged her brother.

"Hi Sammy" Ben said.

Rachel, Ben, Blake, and Sam came into the house.

"Uncle Benny!" Brie said happily.

"Hey pretty girl, come give me a hug" Ben said as he kneeled to Brie's level.

Brie ran into her uncle's arms. Ben picked his niece up and kissed her cheek.

"Can I have a kiss?" Ben asked.

"No" Brie said.

"Please? I really need one" Ben said as he frowned.

Brie kissed her uncle's lips sweetly and giggled.

"Thank you. Are you helping your mom out?" Ben asked.

Brie nodded.

"Mommy has a boyfriend" Brie told her uncle.

"She does?" Ben asked.

Brie nodded. Sam poked her head out of the kitchen and looked at her brother and daughter.

"She's lying Benny" Sam said.

Ben looked at his sister and smiled.

"I thought she never lies? That's what you told me" Ben said.

Sam looked at her brother. Ben raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. I went out on a date. But, he's not my boyfriend. He was a j-e-r-k" Sam spelled so that Brie wouldn't understand.

"Oh. So no second date?" Ben asked.

"No, how are you guys?" Sam asked the couple.

"We are fine. Blake's almost walking by himself. How's school going?" Ben asked.

"It's going well. I am almost done, thankfully. I just want to finish so I can spend more time with Brie on the weekdays. I feel horrible when I leave her with mom and dad" Sam said.

"I know, has she been asking?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, she's been asking mom where I am. Mom says that Brie cries because she wants me with her" Sam said.

"Did you talk to Brie about it?" Ben asked.

"No, I don't know how to explain something like that to a two year old. I don't want her to think that I am abandoning her" Sam said.

"She's two Sam. She wants her mommy around. That's normal" Ben said.

"I know, it just sucks sometimes" Sam said.

"Just talk to her" Ben said.

"I will, thanks Benny" Sam said.

Later that night, Ben, Rachel, and Blake left Sam's and went home. Sam closed the door and saw Brie sitting on the couch, looking through her coloring book. Sam sat next to Brie and kissed her head.

"How's the coloring going?" Sam asked her daughter.

"Good. Look mommy" Brie said as she held up a picture that she drew.

Sam took the picture out of Brie's hand.

"I love it baby. Who are the people?" Sam asked as she looked at the three figures that she assumed were people.

"That's you, me, and my daddy" Brie said.

"It's beautiful, Brie. Hey, I am going to stay home tomorrow so we can have a mommy and Brie day. Does that sound good?" Sam asked.

Brie looked at her mother and her eyes lit up.

"Yeah" Brie said.

"Okay" Sam said.

An hour later, Sam carried a sleeping Brie upstairs. She put Brie on her bed and put the covers over her. Sam kissed Brie's head.

"I love you baby" Sam said.

Sam left the room and walked into her bedroom and fell asleep. The next morning, Sam woke up to Brie jumping on her bed.

"Mommy, time to get up" Brie said.

Sam looked at her daughter and smiled. Brie jumped and Sam caught her in her arms. She kissed Brie's cheek.

"I love you" Sam said.

"I love you too mommy" Brie said.

"How much do you love me?" Sam asked the toddler.

"This much" Brie said as she moved her hands apart.

"So are you ready to have a mommy and Brie day?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Brie said.

"What do you want to do today baby?" Sam asked.

"Cuddle and color" Brie said.

"I think we can do that. Maybe later we can go visit grandma and grandpa" Sam said.

Brie smiled widely.

"Yeah" Brie said.

Sam got out of bed and picked Brie up and set her daughter on her hip.

"Come on bug, let's go eat" Sam said.

Sam carried Brie downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and set Brie in a chair at the dining room table.

"Strawberry or watermelon Brie?" Sam asked her daughter as she looked through the fruit in the refrigerator.

"Watermelon" Brie said.

The phone rang and Sam picked it up.

"Hello?" Sam answered as she cut little pieces of watermelon for Brie.

"Hi Sammy, how's everything?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Everything is fine, I am making some breakfast for Brie" Sam said.

"Oh, how is she doing?" Troy asked.

"She's fine. Today we are having a mommy and Brie day. Since I have been gone so much because of school and work" Sam said.

"Oh that sounds fun" Troy said.

"Mommy!" Brie said.

Sam looked at Brie, who had her arms reaching for the phone.

"I think someone wants to talk to you, grandpa" Sam said.

"Put her on" Troy said.

Sam gave Brie the phone.

"Hello?" Brie answered sweetly.

"Hi Brie, how are you sweetheart?" Troy asked his granddaughter.

"Good. I miss you" Brie said.

"I miss you too baby girl. Are you helping your mommy out?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Brie said.

"Good, can you give the phone to your mommy? I love you Brie" Troy said.

"I love you too Grandpa" Brie said.

Sam took the phone from Brie and helped her out of the chair that she was sitting in. Brie ran to the living room. Sam continued to talk to her father.

"She sounds happy" Troy said.

"Yeah, she's really happy. I don't want it to end though. Tomorrow Bryan is going to come and pick her up" Sam said sadly.

"Still not getting used to it?" Troy asked her daughter.

"No. She's my baby. I carried her for nine months. Bryan didn't know about her until after she was born" Sam said.

"Sammy, whether he was there or not, Brie is still his daughter. Even though you hate it, it may make Brie feel like her family is complete" Troy told her daughter.

"It's just difficult. Every time I have to take her to Bryan's, she cries and screams. I feel horrible. I want her to have a father figure in her life, but it's just too much for a two year old to handle. It's hard for me, as a mother, to watch her act the way she does when she goes over there" Sam said as she held her tears in.

"Just give it time, Sam. Everything will be fine" Troy said.

"I hope" Sam said.

Sam and Troy finished talking and hung up. Sam walked into the living room and looked at Brie.

"Mommy?" Brie called.

"I'm here baby" Sam said as she walked over to Brie.

Brie lifted her arms and Sam picked her daughter up. Sam held her daughter in her arms and walked around the room.

"I love you" Sam said.

"I love you too" Brie said.

"Do you want to go to grandma and grandpa's?" Sam asked her daughter.

Brie nodded and put her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Okay, let's go" Sam said.

Sam got her keys and purse and left the house with Brie in her arms. Sam put Brie into her car seat and put her seat belt on. She then closed the door and went to the front seat and got in. Sam drove to the her parent's house and parked the car. She then got out of the car and went to the back seat and unbuckled Brie from her car seat. Sam picked Brie up and closed the car door and walked to her parent's front door. She pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. Gabriella opened the door and smiled.

"Hi guys" Gabriella said as she took Brie from Sam's arms.

"Hi mom" Sam said as she walked into the house.

"How are you Brie?" Gabriella asked her granddaughter.

"Good" Brie said shyly.

"So how's school going?" Gabriella asked as she put Brie down.

"It's fine. I am almost done. I have two classes to go" Sam said as she sat down in the living room.

"How's Brie doing?" Gabriella asked.

"She's fine. Brie is just curious about everything" Sam said.

"Oh, how's everything going with Bryan?" Gabriella asked.

"Everything's fine. I talked to Ben and he was telling me that I should try to explain to Brie why Bryan and I don't live together" Sam said.

"Do you think that's a good idea Sammy? She's two years old" Gabriella said.

"I know but it's better that she knows why he isn't living with us. She screams when she goes over there, mom" Sam said.

"She will get used to it eventually. Has she ever asked about him?" Gabriella asked.

"No, but one night she screamed for him. I went into her room and turned on the light and she didn't want me near her. Brie was screaming that she wanted her daddy. I didn't know what to do" Sam said as tears ran down her face.

"Honey, you knew that some day she was going to ask and want him in her life" Gabriella said.

"Yeah but not this soon" Sam said.

"Grandma look" Brie said.

Gabriella looked at her granddaughter and smiled.

"Hey, can I have a hug and a kiss? I never got one" Gabriella said.

Brie ran over to her grandmother and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I love you Brie" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Brie said.

Sam smiled. Troy came into the room and smiled at his daughter.

"Hi Sammy" Troy said as he gave his daughter a hug.

"Hi dad. Hey Brie, look who is here" Sam said.

Brie turned around and saw her grandfather and smiled. Troy kneeled down and Brie ran into his arms.

"Hi baby" Troy said as he looked at his granddaughter.

"Hi" Brie said.

"How are you?" Troy asked.

"Good" Brie said.

Troy kissed Brie's cheek softly.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Brie said.

Troy put Brie down and watched her run to Sam.

"We were just about to leave. I have to give Brie a bath" Sam said.

"Okay" Troy said as he hugged his daughter.

"Brie, honey, say goodbye to grandma and grandpa" Sam said.

Brie ran into her grandparents arms. She then walked over to Sam and put her arms up. Sam picked Brie up and left the house. Gabriella and Troy hoped that Ben and Sam were realizing what it is like to have a family.


	2. Dating Isn't So Bad

That night Sam had given Brie a bath and put her to bed. Sam went to bed soon after. In the middle of the night, Brie started crying in her sleep.

"Mommy!" Brie cried.

Sam woke up and ran to her daughter's bedroom. She turned on the light and saw Brie crying.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Sam asked as she picked her daughter up.

"I want my daddy" Brie cried.

Sam rubbed her back and kissed her head. She walked to the chair that was in the corner of the room and sat down with Brie in her arms.

"I know baby, I know. It's okay" Sam said as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"Why isn't my daddy here?" Brie asked quietly.

Brie sat up and looked at her mother, with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, daddy and I don't live together because we don't know each other" Sam said as she wiped her daughter's tears away.

"Why?" Brie asked.

"We don't know each other because we are not friends like you and Blake. Since we are not friends, he doesn't want to live with us" Sam said carefully.

"Can you tell him to come home?" Brie asked.

"No baby. You will get to see him later today" Sam said.

"I will?" Brie asked.

"Yeah, you are going to be with him the whole weekend" Sam said.

"You are not staying?" Brie asked.

"No Brie. I will see you on Sunday though" Sam said.

Brie started crying again and leaned her head on her mother's chest.

"I want to stay with you!" Brie cried.

Sam released her tears and wiped them away quickly.

"I know you do, baby. I know, but you will get to see your daddy for a couple days then come home" Sam said.

Brie calmed down a couple minutes later.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Sam asked.

Brie nodded and Sam picked her daughter up and walked to the master bedroom. Sam put Brie under the covers and kissed her head.

"I love you baby girl" Sam said as she got into bed.

"I love you too mommy" Brie said.

Brie fell asleep in her mother's arms. The next morning, Sam woke up and saw Brie still sleeping. She kissed her daughter's head and walked into the bathroom. Sam took a quick shower and came out of the bathroom to see Brie waking up.

"Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Sam asked her daughter.

"Good. When is daddy coming?" Brie asked.

"He's coming in a little while. Let's get you dressed and go downstairs" Sam said as she helped Brie get out of bed.

Brie walked into her bedroom with her mother.

"Which shirt do you want to wear today baby?" Sam asked.

Brie looked at the choices her mother was giving her and made a decision.

"That one" Brie said as she pointed to the pink shirt.

"Okay, come here" Sam said.

Sam helped Brie change her clothes. She then put her daughter's shoes on. Brie walked out of the room and stopped at the stairs. Sam walked up behind her.

"Hold onto the rail, Brie" Sam said as she watched her daughter walk downstairs.

Once Sam and Brie were downstairs, they walked into the kitchen. Sam picked Brie up and set her in a chair at the kitchen table.

"What do you want to eat Brie?" Sam asked.

"Chicken" Brie said.

Sam looked at Brie and smiled.

"Chicken is for dinner, silly. Do you want cereal?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Brie said.

Sam took out Brie's favorite cereal and poured it into a small bowl. She then brought the small bowl to the table. Brie took the cereal pieces and put them one by one in her mouth. After she finished, Brie looked at her mother.

"Mommy, I'm done" Brie said.

Sam took her daughter's bowl and put it into the sink. She then helped Brie get off of the chair. Brie walked into the living room and found her coloring book and looked through the pages. The doorbell rang and Sam went to the front door. She opened it and smiled when she saw her brother.

"Hey, wait here. I am going to tell Brie there is a surprise for her at the door" Sam said.

"Okay" Ben whispered.

Sam walked into the living room and looked at Brie, who was coloring.

"Brie, there is surprise at the door for you" Sam said.

"For me?" Brie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, go see what it is" Sam said.

Brie got up and walked to the door and smiled.

"Uncle Benny!" Brie said as she saw her uncle waiting for her.

Ben kneeled down and watched Brie run into his arms. Ben kissed his niece's head softly.

"Did you miss me?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" Brie said.

"Can I have a kiss?" Ben asked.

Brie kissed her uncle's lips and giggled.

"Thank you. What are you guys doing today?" Ben asked as they walked into the living room.

"We are coloring. Bryan is coming to pick Brie up soon" Sam said.

"What time is he coming?" Ben asked as he sat on the couch with Brie in his arms.

"In an hour" Sam said.

"Good, because I have a surprise for you" Ben said.

Sam looked at Ben.

"What's the surprise?" Sam asked.

"I kind of set up a date for you tonight with one of my friend's brother" Ben said.

"Ben, why did you do that?" Sam asked as she put her head in her hands.

"Come on, Sam. We all know you want someone in your life. Just see how it goes "Ben said.

"Fine, but if I don't like it, I am not having a second date. I need someone that is stable" Sam said.

"I know, and this guy is. I promise. Just try it" Ben said.

"Okay, I will go" Sam said.

"Thank you" Ben said.

"What's his name?" Sam asked.

"Peter, he's a really nice guy. He loves kids" Ben said.

"Well I don't want him to meet Brie right now until I know that he is serious" Sam said.

"I understand that. Just have fun tonight, okay?" Ben said.

"Okay, I will" Sam said as she hugged her brother.

"I have to go. Daddy duty calls" Ben said.

"How's Blake doing?" Sam asked.

"He's fine. He started talking but not any words that Rachel and I can understand. We are waiting for the day that he says something" Ben said.

"That's great though. When Brie said mommy, I cried" Sam said.

"I hope he starts talking soon but anyway. Where's my baby?" Ben asked.

"Brie, Uncle Benny is about to leave" Sam said.

Brie came running into the room and jumped into Ben's arms.

"I love you" Ben said.

"I love you too" Brie said.

"Can I have a kiss?" Ben asked his niece.

Brie kissed her uncle's lips.

"Thank you" Ben said.

Ben put Brie down and hugged his sister.

"Have fun tonight, tell me how it goes" Ben said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Ben left the house and Sam closed the door.

"Daddy will be here in a couple minutes Brie" Sam said.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sam walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, come on in" Sam said as Bryan walked into the house.

"How was everything this week?" Bryan asked.

"Good, she's an angel like always. What are you guys doing this weekend?" Sam asked.

"We are just going to hang out. A friend of mine invited me to swim at his house and told me I could bring Brie, as long as it's okay with you" Bryan said.

"It's fine with me, but make sure she has her floaties on and make sure you watch her" Sam said.

"I know. Where is she?" Bryan asked.

"I will go get her" Sam said.

Sam went into the kitchen and saw Brie hiding. She smiled and casually walked over to Brie's hiding place.

"Honey, your daddy is here. Come on Brie" Sam said as she picked up her daughter.

"I don't want to go mommy" Brie said.

"I know baby, but you are going to have so much fun with your daddy" Sam said.

Brie started to cry and Sam rubbed her back. She kissed her daughter's head and walked into the living room where Bryan was.

"She's a little upset" Sam said.

"Hi Brie" Bryan said.

Brie looked at her father as she laid her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Hi daddy" Brie said.

"Can I have a hug?" Bryan asked as he opened his arms.

Sam put Brie down and watched her daughter walk to Bryan. Bryan picked Brie up. Brie hugged her father.

"Can I have a kiss?" Bryan asked.

Sam kissed her father's lips.

"Thank you, are you ready to go?" Bryan asked.

Brie nodded.

"Okay, say goodbye to mommy" Bryan said.

Sam kissed Brie's cheek.

"I love you baby. Have fun" Sam said.

Brie started to cry.

"Brie, you will see mommy in a couple days. We are going to have fun this weekend" Bryan said.

"I want my mommy!" Brie yelled.

"I will see you in a couple days" Sam said.

"Okay" Bryan said.

Bryan walked out of the house. Sam closed the door and released her tears that she had been holding in. She walked upstairs and took a shower and got ready for her date. A couple hours later, Sam heard the doorbell and walked downstairs. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hi, are you Sam?" Peter asked.

"Yes, are you Peter?" Sam asked.

"Yes, nice to meet you. Ben has told me a lot about you" Peter said.

"Oh, I hope good things" Sam said.

"We should get going" Peter said.

"Yeah" Sam said as she got her purse.

Sam and Peter walked out of the house. They walked to Peter's car and Peter opened the door for Sam. They got into the car and Peter drove to the restaurant. Peter parked the car and got out of the car. He helped Sam out, and the couple walked into the restaurant, where they were seated immediately. Once they were seated, Peter looked at Sam.

"So Sam, what do you like to do for fun?" Peter asked.

"I like to hang out with my family. I am mostly taking care of my daughter, so I don't really go out a lot. What do you do for a living?" Sam asked.

"You have a daughter? Ben never mentioned that. That's great that you are so involved in her life. I am in medical school and hoping to become a pediatrician. I love kids" Peter said.

"Yeah, she's two and a half" Sam said.

"Wow, are you in school?" Peter asked.

"I am. I have a couple classes to complete before I graduate. It took me longer than I expected. Since I take care of my daughter during the week" Sam said.

"Oh, what are you studying?" Peter asked.

"Psychology" Sam said.

"That's cool" Peter said.

The couple kept talking until they ordered their food. After they ordered, Peter looked at Sam.

"So is your daughter's father in the picture?" Peter asked.

"She sees him every other weekend. He is also with her for half the day on major holidays. But we aren't together" Sam said.

"That's good. So I was thinking, maybe we could get drinks sometime" Peter said.

"Sure" Sam said.

An hour later, Peter paid the bill and the couple left the restaurant. The couple walked to the beach that was a few blocks away.

"Would you be my girlfriend, Sam?" Peter asked.

Sam looked at Peter and smiled.

"Yes" Sam said.

Peter kissed Sam's lips softly. The couple spent an hour at the beach before they left. Peter drove to Sam's house and parked his car. He went to the passenger side and helped Sam out of the car. The couple walked hand in hand to the front door.

"I had a really great time tonight, Sam" Peter said.

"Me too. I am really happy that my brother set this up. So, I will call you tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I am free all day" Peter said.

"Okay" Sam said as she kissed Peter's lips.

"Good night, Sam" Peter said.

"Good night, Peter" Sam said.

Sam walked into the house and closed the door. She leaned against the front door and smiled. Sam put her hand on her lips and giggled. She walked over to the phone and dialed Ben's number.

"Hello?" Ben answered.

"Hey, I just got back" Sam said.

"So, how did it go?" Ben asked.

"You were right. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes" Sam said.

"I told you that you were going to like him" Ben said.

"I hate when you are right. But, what do I do about Brie? I don't want Peter to meet Brie just yet" Sam said.

"Then he isn't going to meet her until you are comfortable. That's fine. Did you tell him about Brie?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"What did he say?" Ben asked.

"He was cool about it. He told me that he liked kids and wants to be a pediatrician" Sam said.

"Do you feel good about what happened?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't backfire" Sam said.

"I hope so too" Ben said.

Sam and Ben hung up a couple minutes later. Sam went upstairs and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. If I Was Your Boyfriend

The next day, Sam woke up and heard her phone vibrate. She looked at her phone and saw a text message from Peter. She smiled and opened the message.

_Good morning beautiful. I will call you later. _

Sam smiled and wrote him back. She then got out of bed and picked out her clothes for the day and walked into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Sam walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. She made herself breakfast and got her purse and left the house. Sam was going to spend the day at her parent's house. She drove to her childhood home and parked her car. Sam got out of her car and rang the doorbell. Gabriella opened the door and hugged her daughter.

"Hi honey, where's Brie?" Gabriella asked.

"She's with Bryan for the weekend" Sam said.

"Oh, your dad, Ben, and Rachel are in the backyard" Gabriella said as they walked to the backyard.

Ben, Troy, and Rachel smiled when they saw Sam walk out to the yard.

"Hey" Sam said.

"Hey Sammy, how's everything?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Great" Sam said smiling.

"What's up with you, I have never seen you this happy" Troy said.

"Ben is the best brother in the entire world" Sam said as she hugged her brother.

"What did he do?" Gabriella asked.

"So yesterday, Ben calls me and says that he has a guy that wants to go out with me. I was completely against it because I didn't want men to be in and out of Brie's life. But, I agreed and went out with him last night. He was the sweetest guy I think that I have ever met. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes" Sam said happily.

"Did he meet Brie?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I don't want him to meet her until we are serious about our relationship. After that happens, I will introduce them. I told him about her though. He loves kids" Sam said.

"Is he in school?" Troy asked.

"He's in medical school. He wants to become a pediatrician" Sam said.

"Wow" Gabriella said.

"He sounds like a good guy. I am happy for you Sam" Troy said.

"Thanks dad" Sam said.

The family talked for a while and Sam and Ben walked to their cars later that night. Ben walked Sam to her car.

"I'm really happy for you Sammy. You deserve to be this happy all the time" Ben said.

"Thanks Benny, If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't be this happy. How am I going to tell Brie?" Sam asked.

"Explain it to her in a way that she will understand. I can help you if you want" Ben said.

"Thanks Ben. I love you" Sam said as she hugged her brother.

"I love you too, just be careful. You have a kid involved now" Ben said.

"I will, I will talk to you tomorrow" Sam said.

Sam drove home and parked her car. She walked into the house and picked up her phone. Sam dialed Peter's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Peter answered.

"Hey" Sam said.

"Hey, how was your day?" Peter asked.

"It was fine. I went over to my parents for the day" Sam said.

"Oh, that sounds fun" Peter said.

"Yeah, Ben asked how everything went last night" Sam said.

"What did you tell him?" Peter asked.

"I said that everything went great and that I was really happy. My parents wanted to know what we were talking about so I ended up telling them" Sam said.

"What did your parents say?" Peter asked.

"They were really happy and they asked if you were in school. I told them you were in medical school. They loved that. How was your day?" Sam asked.

"It was good. Work was brutal, but that's the life of a resident in a hospital" Peter said.

"Well, at least your home now" Sam said.

"Yeah, thankfully. When does Brie come home?" Peter asked.

"Tomorrow. Ben and I are going to tell her about you. I just don't want you guys to meet yet though. It's not that I don't want you guys to meet, it's the fact that she's two and confused. If that makes sense" Sam said.

"I understand. Whenever you feel comfortable with me meeting her, is fine with me" Peter said.

"Thank you. What are your plans tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"I am on call tomorrow at the hospital. I finish at six" Peter said.

"Oh, wow" Sam said.

"Yeah, anyway, you better get some sleep so you can hang out with Brie tomorrow" Peter said.

"Yeah. I will call you tomorrow" Sam said.

"Okay, goodnight Sam" Peter said.

"Good night Peter" Sam said.

Sam hung up the phone and smiled. She walked upstairs and went to bed. The next morning, Sam woke up and smiled. Brie was coming home later that day. She walked downstairs and made herself breakfast. A couple hours later, Sam heard the doorbell. She walked to the door and opened it. Sam smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Hi baby girl" Sam said.

"Say hi mommy" Bryan said as he looked at the two year old.

"Hi" Brie said.

"How did everything go this weekend?" Sam asked.

"Everything was fine. We had a good time" Bryan said.

"Good, Brie are you happy to be home?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, toys" Brie said.

"You can go play upstairs" Sam said.

Bryan put Brie down. She walked over to her mother and put her hands up. Sam smiled and picked Brie up. Sam walked Bryan out and closed the door. She looked at Brie.

"Do you want to go play?" Sam asked her daughter.

"Yeah" Brie said.

"Okay, baby. Let's go upstairs" Sam said.

Sam and Brie walked upstairs. Brie went to her room and started playing.

"Uncle Benny is going to come over later to have dinner" Sam said.

"Uncle Benny!" Brie said.

"Yeah" Sam said.

A couple hours later, the doorbell rang. Brie ran to the door.

"Mommy, can I open it?" Brie asked.

"Yeah baby" Sam said.

Brie opened the door and jumped into her uncle's arms.

"Hi Brie" Ben said as he looked at his niece in his arms.

"Hi" Brie said.

"What are you guys doing?" Ben asked.

"Playing" Brie said simply.

"Oh, where's your mom?" Ben asked.

Sam came into the room and smiled.

"Hi Benny" Sam said.

"Hey, so where are we going to do this?" Ben asked.

"In the living room" Sam said.

Ben and Sam walked to the living room. Ben put Brie down and sat on the couch.

"Brie, Uncle Benny and I have to talk to you" Sam said.

"Am I in trouble?" Brie asked.

"No sweetie, but we need to talk to you about something" Ben said.

"Honey, I met a nice guy and we are dating" Sam said.

"What does that mean?" Brie asked.

"It means that when a boy like a girl a lot, they want to get to know each other more" Ben said.

"Oh" Brie said.

"He wants to meet you, is that okay?" Sam asked.

Brie looked at her mother and uncle.

"Daddy?" Brie asked.

"No Brie, he's not your new daddy. He's a friend of mine" Ben said.

"Oh" Brie said.

"Are you okay with that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Brie said.

"Are you sure Brie?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Happy mommy, happy Brie" Brie said.

Sam smiled.

"Come here" Sam said.

Brie walked over to her mother. Sam picked her up and kissed her whole face.

"I love you" Sam said.

"I love you mommy" Brie said.

Sam looked at Ben. Ben raised his eyebrows and motioned Sam to go into the kitchen. The brother and sister duo walked into the kitchen.

"That was easier than I thought" Sam said.

"Yeah, but I don't think she really knows what's going to happen" Ben said.

"Yeah, but at least I told her" Sam said.

"So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to invite him over here to meet her?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. I want what's best for Brie and I. I don't what I should do" Sam said.

"What I think is that they should meet and see how things go. If it doesn't work, then he won't be in the picture. Brie is your priority" Ben said.

"I know. Thanks Benny" Sam said as she hugged her brother.

"No problem, anyway I got to home and see how Blake and Rachel are" Ben said.

"Tell them I said hi" Sam said.

"I will" Ben said.

Ben left the house and Sam closed the door. The phone rang and Sam picked it up.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Hey" Peter said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I just got off work. How was your day?" Peter asked.

"It was good. Ben and I told Brie about you tonight" Sam said.

"How did she take it?" Peter asked.

"She was fine with it. But, I don't think she understood what we meant" Sam asked.

The rest of the night, Sam and Brie relaxed around the house. Sam had not been this happy in a long time.


	4. Meeting Peter

The next day, Peter was going to come to the house to meet Brie. Sam was getting ready upstairs while Ben was watching Brie in her room. Sam went into Brie's bedroom where Ben was and looked at her brother.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Sam asked.

Ben looked at Sam and stood up. He walked over to his sister and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sam, this is your decision. If you want them to meet, then let them meet. You need to relax" Ben said.

"I know I am just nervous I guess. My daughter is going to meet my boyfriend" Sam said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Go finish getting ready. I will stay with Brie until you are done" Ben said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Sam left the room and went back to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Sam came back into Brie's room.

"Well, how do I look?" Sam asked her brother.

"You look beautiful, Sammy. Brie, do you think mommy looks pretty?" Ben asked his niece.

" Pretty" Brie said sweetly.

"Thanks sweetie" Sam said as she kissed Brie's head.

"So when is he coming?" Ben asked.

"He is coming in a couple minutes" Sam said.

"Well then, I am going to go home. Blake's giving Rachel a hard time" Ben said.

"Okay, well thanks for watching Brie for me" Sam said.

"No problem. Brie, I am leaving" Ben said.

Brie walked over to her uncle.

"Not staying?" Brie asked.

"No baby, I'm not. I will see you soon though, okay? Be nice to Peter" Ben said as he kneeled down.

Brie ran into Ben's arms. Ben kissed his niece's head.

"I love you" Ben said.

"I love you too Uncle Benny" Brie said.

Sam smiled as she watched her brother and daughter interact.

"Can I have a kiss?" Ben asked.

Brie kissed Ben's lips. Ben smiled and kissed her face several times. Brie laughed. He got up and looked at Sam.

"Bye Sammy. Good luck tonight. Tell me how it goes" Ben said.

"I will" Sam said.

Ben left the house and Sam closed the door.

"Are you excited to meet mommy's boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Brie said.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sam walked to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Peter.

"Hi" Peter said as he kissed Sam's lips.

"Hi, come on in" Sam said.

Sam and Peter walked into the living room where Brie was.

"Brie, come here" Sam said.

Brie went over to her mother. Sam picked Brie up and looked at Peter.

"Brie, this is Peter" Sam said.

"Hi Brie, it's nice to meet you. Your mommy has told me a lot about you" Peter said.

Brie put her head in her mother's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck.

"She's really shy when she meets new people. Brie, can you say hi?" Sam asked.

"Hi" Brie said.

"She's adorable" Peter said.

"Thanks" Sam said.

"How old is she?" Peter asked.

"She's two" Sam said.

"Mommy?" Brie asked.

"Yeah, honey?" Sam asked.

"Night night" Brie said as she rubbed her eyes.

Sam looked at the clock which read eight PM.

"Okay baby, can Peter help me put you to bed?" Sam asked.

Brie nodded. Sam and Peter walked upstairs and went into Brie's room. Sam helped Brie change into her pajamas and put her in bed.

"Good night Brie, I love you" Sam said as she kissed her daughter's head.

Sam looked at Peter and smiled. The couple walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs.

"You are a really good mom, Sam" Peter said.

"Thanks, she's my life and I love her to death" Sam said.

"It shows. What did she think of me?" Peter asked.

"I think she liked you. Sorry to cut your meeting short though" Sam said.

"It's okay. I am sure we will be hanging out in the future" Peter said.

Sam kissed Peter's lips softly.

"Hi" Sam said.

"Hi" Peter said.

"I'm switching hats. Now I am the girlfriend" Sam said.

Peter smiled and kissed Sam's lips.

"I like your mom hat. So, how was your day?" Peter asked.

"It was good. Ben was here for a couple hours with Brie while I was taking care of some errands" Sam said.

"Oh, are you guys really close?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I am his little sister. He's really protective of Brie" Sam said.

"He should be. I wouldn't want random guys in and out of my niece's life" Peter said.

Sam kissed Peter's lips. Peter kissed her back. Sam heard Brie cry. The couple pulled back and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry. I will be right back" Sam said as she walked upstairs.

Sam walked into Brie's bedroom and turned on the light.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Bad dream" Brie said sniffling.

"Aw, honey. Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked.

"Peter took you away from me. You couldn't come back and you weren't my mommy anymore" Brie said.

Sam sat on the edge of Brie's bed.

"Sweetie, Peter isn't going to take me away from you. I won't let him. I will always be your mommy Brie. Even when I am with Peter, you come first. Come here" Sam said as she opened her arms.

Brie went into her mother's arms. Sam hugged her daughter and kissed her head.

"I love you so much, Brie" Sam said.

"I love you too mommy" Brie said.

"Get some sleep okay, I will be downstairs if you need me" Sam said.

Sam turned the light off and walked downstairs. She walked into the living room and sat in her previous spot.

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, Brie had a bad dream" Sam said.

"Oh, so where were we?" Peter asked.

"Right about here" Sam said as she kissed Peter's lips.

An hour later, Sam walked Peter to the front door.

"I had a really great time tonight. Brie is just like you" Peter said.

"I did too. Thanks" Sam said.

Peter kissed Sam's lips one final time.

"I will call you tomorrow" Peter said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Sam closed the door and walked upstairs. She went to Brie's room and saw her awake.

"Brie, are you okay honey?" Sam asked.

"Mommy?" Brie asked.

"What's up Brie?" Sam asked as she walked into her daughter's room.

"Is Peter going to be my new daddy?" Brie asked.

Sam sat on the edge of Brie's bed.

"I don't know. What do you think of him?" Sam asked.

"Mommy like, I like" Brie said.

Sam smiled.

"Get some sleep bug. I love you" Sam said as she kissed Brie's head and got off the bed.

"I love you too mommy" Brie said.

Sam walked out of Brie's room and went to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and fell asleep. The next day, Brie got out of bed and walked to her mother's room. She got up on the bed and got into bed with her mother. Brie curled up in her mother's embrace. Sam brought her daughter closer and opened her eyes.

"Good morning" Sam said.

"Morning" Brie said.

"We are going to grandpa and grandmas today" Sam said.

Brie's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"When mommy?" Brie asked.

"In a little while, you need to take a bath before" Sam told her daughter.

"No bath" Brie said.

"You need one. If you don't have one, then we can't go to grandma and grandpa's" Sam said.

"Fine" Brie said.

Sam picked Brie up and set her on her hip. She then walked to Brie's room and picked out her clothes for the day. The girls then went into the bathroom and Sam gave Brie a bath. Twenty minutes later, Sam and Brie came out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. They went into the kitchen.

"Mommy up?" Brie asked.

Sam looked at her daughter and smiled. She carried Brie around the house.

"I love you" Sam said.

"I love you mommy" Brie said as she put her head onto her mother's shoulder.

"Are you ready to go to grandmas?" Sam asked.

Brie nodded.

"Okay, let's go" Sam said as she got her purse and carried Brie out to the car.

Sam put Brie into her car seat and closed the door. She then walked to the driver's side and got in. Sam drove to her parents house. She helped Brie get out of the car and walked to the front door. Sam rang the doorbell and Gabriella opened the door.

"Hi" Gabriella said as she picked Brie up.

"Hi, so Peter met Brie last night" Sam said.

Gabriella and Sam walked into the house.

"Oh, how did that go?" Gabriella asked.

"It went fine. Brie met him and then ten minutes later she wanted to go to bed" Sam said.

"Oh, did both of you put her to bed?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, but she didn't really pay much attention to him. Brie was focusing on me" Sam said.

"What happened after she went to bed?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing. We were talking for a while then I heard Brie cry. I went upstairs and helped her go back to sleep" Sam said.

"Was Peter downstairs?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes" Sam said.

"Oh" Gabriella said.

"Grandma?" Brie asked.

"Yes honey?" Gabriella asked.

"Is Peter going to be my new daddy?" Brie asked.

Gabriella looked at Brie and then at Sam.

"Brie, nobody is ever going to take the place of your daddy" Gabriella said.

Brie put her head on her grandmother's chest. Ben walked into the room with Blake in his arms.

"Uncle Benny!" Brie said loudly.

"Brie, Blake is sleeping. We need to be quiet" Ben said.

"Oh" Brie said.

"Hi Benny" Sam said.

"Hey, how was last night?" Ben asked.

"Peter met Brie. They got along. Brie went to bed right after she met him. Then we hung out for a while" Sam said.

"What did he think of Brie?" Ben asked.

"He thought she was exactly like me" Sam said.

"How did Brie react to him?" Ben asked.

"She didn't really talk to him. Brie told me that she had a bad dream that Peter was going to take me away from her and I wouldn't be her mom anymore. I didn't know what to say" Sam said.

"It's a natural reaction, Sammy. Once she gets to know him, she won't want him to leave" Ben said.

"I guess. What should I do?" Sam asked.

"Plan a day where the three of you can have dinner so they can get to know each other. That way, it will be easy on Brie and him" Ben said.

"That's sounds like a good idea to me" Gabriella said.

"Me too" Sam said.

The rest of the day, the Bolton family talked about Peter and how Sam and Brie were doing.


	5. Great Guy

The next day, Sam had called Peter and asked if he wanted to have dinner with her and Brie. Peter had agreed and he was going to come over later that night. Brie came into the Sam's bedroom and watched her mother getting ready.

"Pretty mommy" Brie said.

Sam turned to Brie and smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart, are you excited to see Peter?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Brie said.

"Me too" Sam said.

Sam finished getting ready and picked Brie up and walked downstairs. Sam brought Brie into the living room and set her down on the couch. Brie opened her coloring book and started coloring. A couple hours later, the doorbell rang. Sam walked to the door and opened it. Peter smiled when he saw Sam.

"Hey" Sam said.

"Hey" Peter said as he kissed her lips.

"Come in, she's been waiting for you" Sam said.

"Brie, Peter is here" Sam said.

Sam and Peter walked into the living room where Brie was and sat down. Brie looked up and smiled.

"Brie, you remember Peter right?" Sam asked her daughter.

"Yeah" Brie said.

"Give him a hug and kiss" Sam said.

Brie put down her coloring book and crawled over to Peter and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you Brie. What are you coloring?" Peter asked.

"Disney" Brie said simply.

"She loves Disney movies" Sam said.

"That's cool. How old are you?" Peter asked.

Brie held up two fingers and smiled.

"Two? Wow. You are very pretty" Peter said.

"Thank you" Brie said.

Sam smiled and entwined her fingers with Peter's.

"You are mommy's boyfriend?" Brie asked.

"Yeah Brie, I am" Peter said as he looked at Sam.

"What do you think of Peter, Brie?" Sam asked.

Brie shrugged and looked at her mother.

"Nice boy" Brie said simply.

Sam and Peter laughed.

"Well you are a nice girl" Peter said.

"Thank you" Brie said smiling.

Sam looked at the clock and saw that it was eight PM. She looked at Brie and smiled.

"Brie, it's time for bed" Sam said.

"No night night mommy" Brie said.

"Yes, night night. Come on" Sam said.

"Peter come too?" Brie asked.

Sam looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"I can come if you want me too" Peter said.

Sam picked Brie up she then walked upstairs with Peter. They walked into Brie's room.

"No peeking" Brie said.

Peter laughed.

"Don't worry Brie, I won't" Peter said looking at the wall.

Sam quickly helped Brie change into her pajamas.

"Okay, your fine" Sam said as Peter turned around.

Brie got into bed and Sam put the covers over her.

"Good night, Brie. I love you" Sam said as she kissed her daughter's head.

"Good night, Brie. Sweet dreams" Peter said.

Peter and Sam walked out of the room and went downstairs.

"She likes you" Sam said.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yes. You hung out with her and got to know her" Sam said.

"Good, I like her too. She's exactly like you" Peter said.

Sam kissed Peter's lips softly. Peter smiled and kissed Sam back. The couple pulled apart.

"So I was thinking that maybe you should meet my parents. You don't have to, it's just a suggestion" Sam said.

"Of course I would want to. Their your parents. You are my girlfriend, I want you to be happy" Peter said.

Sam smiled and snuggled into Peter's side.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think that you are being forced to because I have a baby" Sam said.

"Yes I am sure. I want to. We are going, end of story" Peter said.

"God, you are perfect" Sam said.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. I want to know where you come from" Peter said.

"Can I be honest with you about something? I don't want to have sex until we both know we want to be in each other's lives forever. After Brie was born, I blocked men out of my life because I didn't want to get hurt like I did when I found out I was pregnant. Brie also needs a stable environment. I don't want men coming in and out of her life. It's not fair to her" Sam said.

"Sam, you make the rules. If you don't feel comfortable about something, just tell me. I will understand. I want you to know that I am never going to hurt you like you have been in the past. I am not that type of guy and Ben can tell you also. I agree that Brie needs a stable environment and I am going to try my best to be the best boyfriend for you" Peter said.

Sam sighed in relief.

"Sorry, if I just put a bunch of pressure on you. I am just really protective of her and myself" Sam said.

"No pressure at all. I completely understand, so do not worry" Peter said.

"Thanks" Sam said.

"So what are your plans tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, just hanging out. We can go to my parent's if you want" Sam said.

"Sure, tomorrow is fine" Peter said.

"Great" Sam said.

"I better get going, it's getting late and you need to relax a little" Peter said as he got off the couch.

Sam smiled and walked her boyfriend to the front door.

"I had a really great time tonight, Sam. I think we needed tonight to figure out everything" Peter said.

"I agree and I am happy that we understood each other's points" Sam said.

Peter kissed Sam's lips one last time.

"I will see you tomorrow" Peter said.

"See you tomorrow" Sam said.

Peter walked out of the house and went to his car. Sam closed the door and smiled. She went upstairs and went to bed. The next morning, Brie woke up and walked into her mother's bedroom. She pulled herself up onto the bed and saw that her mother was sleeping. Brie walked to wear Sam was sleeping and sat on her stomach. Sam woke up and looked at her.

"Morning baby" Sam said.

"Morning mommy" Brie said.

"We are going to go to grandma and grandpa's with Peter" Sam said.

"Why?" Brie asked.

"Grandma and grandpa want to meet him" Sam said.

"Oh" Brie said.

"Let's get dressed. Peter will be here soon" Sam said as she kissed Brie's cheek.

Sam picked Brie up and walked downstairs. She set Brie on a chair in the kitchen and gave her some fruit. After the girls ate, Sam and Brie walked upstairs and got dressed. As they were coming downstairs, the doorbell rang. Sam walked to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Peter.

"Hey, Brie, Peter is here" Sam said.

Brie came into the living room and smiled when she saw Peter.

"Hi Brie" Peter said.

"Hi Peter" Brie said happily.

Sam kissed Peter's lips.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Peter said.

Sam picked Brie up and they walked out of the house. Sam put Brie in her car seat and went to the front seat.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Peter said.

Sam drove to her parent's house and parked her car in the driveway. She got out of the car and helped Brie out. Peter, Sam, and Brie walked to the front door. Sam and Peter entwined their fingers together and looked at each other. Brie rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. Troy opened the door and smiled. He picked Brie up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi guys, I don't think we have met" Troy said as he looked at Peter.

"Dad, this is Peter. Peter this is my dad, Troy" Sam said.

"Hi Troy, it's really nice to meet you" Peter said as the men shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, Peter. Sam has told us a lot about you" Troy said.

Peter smiled. Gabriella came into the room and smiled.

"Hi honey, who is this?" Gabriella asked.

"This is my boyfriend Peter. Peter, this is my mom Gabriella" Sam said.

"Hi Gabriella, it's nice to meet you" Peter said shaking Gabriella's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Peter" Gabriella said.

The rest of the day the Bolton family got to know Peter. They were so happy that Sam found a great guy.


End file.
